The iceinator
by kolkolkoling
Summary: canada teaches Prussia how to ice skate and it's kinda fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I really wish I had an explaination but I don't... Actually yes I do! I have been unable to get to a computor since I am one of the unfortunates without an actual computor and no internet... T^T anyways i apologize to everyone that read "kitty ears?" I got good ideas after I finished it but I didn't have much time in school to do it so i went with the ending that i had... im sorry!~ I hope you like this one because I wanted to continue with actual fluff... OwO

**DISCLAIMER**: as i said i will always put these before my story I only own the fiction thingy not the characters or the idea of the show... just this story and also this has no actual history like most of my stories so if you want history i apologize but i gotta polish up on facts before that happens... Also prussia is slightly out of character near the end. i wanted him to be!

...

Canada had finally gotten America to give him Germany's number. The only way he could get in contact with Prussia since he lost his "awesome" cell phone a year ago. They had gotten to know eachother betters after exchanging numbers as buddies, but that had changed somewhat. Anyways, he had a surprise for Prussia but didn't know how to get in contact with him after that. Germany never really noticed him enough to talk to him at meetings either. The pond by his house had frozen this year, which is how he remembered he had something that belonged to the red-eyed man. It finally gave him a good excuse for asking a visit.

Prussia was extatic that someone interesting had requested a visit from the awesome Prussia. It was a bit nippy when he got off the plane so he adjusted his scarf, which he stole from West's closet, a Christmas gift, made and given, to his brother by Veniciano. As he travled closer to his destination, Prussia hadn't expect it to be so cold today because he was too awesome to worry about the forecast, so his hands felt very chilly as he arrived at Canada's house. Gilbird would have become a chick-sicle so he was glad he left him at West's for the day.

Canada however wasn't in his home to greet him when he first arrived at his doorstep. The albino got upset at what he knew was obviously a prank request, threw a fit, and kicked up some snow, which was then thrown into his face and his hair. Then he noticed a note on the door handle."_Out back by the pond. Got a surprise_." His heartbeat quickened in excitement which he blamed on the surprise, not by getting to see the Canadian again. Prussia hurried to the back of Canada's house, which there was a lot to do because of the house itself, the lumber pile, the tool shed and the barn.

"Hey! Canadia!" The albino ran to meet the awesome, but not as awesome as himself, country. Canada looked up from whatever he was doing, and smiled, his face flushed as his Prussian friend walked closer. And he found no reason why not, it was Prussia who wanted to share his awesomeness with the Canadian. Canada had been hiding something behind his back. And it wasn't his bear, the bear had been in the shed palying with some empty maple bottles. He also had sticky fur.

"Hey Prussia..." Canada grinned at the red-eyed male. It had been a while since he actually saw him. Every time he tried to invite Prussia over the phone, he chickened out so he was showing all his happiness, as much as he could manage."I... bet you won't guess what I have behind my back...?" Prussia smirked and stuck out his chest.

"What do you mean I won't guess...? I don't have to! I am awesome Prussia...!" His awesome level went down when Canada began laughing."What? What did I do...?" Canada stopped and looked up at him.

"You're right... you don't have to guess..." He pulled out a pair of shoes hanging together from a string. He looked closer. A shoelace."I'm going to teach you how to iceskate..." The blonde smiled at him."Last time you threw a boot over my fence and hopped away without it so I got your skates custom-fitted..." Prussia thought back to when he first tried to get Canada's attention, but didn't recieve it, so he threw a boot over his fence. He was wondering why he only had one snow boot in his closet.

"How come you never gave it back...?" Canada blushed and looked at his skates in embarrassment.

"You didn't come back for it and Germany was doing business with America for a while after you came... but you know Alfred..." The Canadian sighed."Wouldn't stand still for a moment to listen to me so I couldn't have him send it to you..." The albino nodded and smirked. He was almost sad to ask for it back since the blonde didn't have anything to remember him by.

"As a token of gratitude... I will allow you to keep my awesome snow boot..." Canada shrugged and smiled at him. The smile that had before made his chest feel warm inside. It even helped warm his freezing hands. Now that was awesome. And especially over the phone when he could hear it i his voice, before it fell into the toilet. Stupid unawesome toilet lid that just had to be up when he was checking out his awesome looks before breakfast. He watched as his friend tied the laces on his own skates. He sat himself down in a pile of snow and kicked off his boots, exposing them to the slightest amount of air as possible and quickly sipped into the very comfortable skates. Catching a cold now would not be awesome.

"Ready...?" Prussia stood up and wobbled on the thin blades for a moment."It's best to hold your arms to your sides... keeps you balanced..." He scoffed and placed his fists on his hips defiantly.

"I have amazing balance, Canadia!" The force of his remark made him stumble on his totter over to the blonde's side. Canada had a lot of patience for the Prussian because for once he was visible to someone who remembered his name. He watched as the one with "amazing balance" slowly moved his arms out and walk slowly to the edge of the frozen pond, a look of uncertainty on his face for a moment."I just don't know if I want to learn..." Canada's face flushed.

"I can hold your hand... to help you balance better if you want...?" Prussia felt warmth rise in his body and he turned away, being as awesome and confident as he could be around the Canadian nation.

"I can do this on my own..." He stepped out onto the ice and nearly did the splits had his knees not been bent. His pose was like he was proposing to some invisible entity, that wasn't the time he tried to stand he would slip and be close to falling on his stomach or his back."This is so not awesome!" He pounded a fist against the ice in frustration. Canada shook his head and grinned, helping his Prussian friend to stand even with the protests."Come on! I can do it by myself! I don't need help! I will do this how I want! I am standing...?" He looked at himself and grinned.

"I told you I could...!" The proud Prussian chuckled and turned to peek at Canada."... But if you really think it's necessary you have persimmon to help..." The blonde cocked his head.

"Persimmon...?"

"Yes persimmon! I say persimmon instead of permission, because I am awesome!" Canada rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses that began to slide down his nose. He held out his gloved hand.

"You don't have a rink around you so I'm as good a stabilizer than anything..." Prussia's face felt hotter as he accepted the hand offered. He was West's older brother so he wasnt really used to being helped so much as giving the help. He tightened his hand on the blonde's and grinned as they began to glide slowly across the width of the frozen water. It was difficult for either of them being hand in hand and trying to gauge the other's reaction to it, so they continued cautiously with the blonde's instruction. Canada let go of his hand on their second time around the perimieter and watched from a small distance. Prussia noticed and his ego burst out.

"Yes! I am awesome!" He began to take bigger strides, his skates began getting ahead of himself, making Canada's stomach twist in anxiety."You can't catch me now Canadia!" The blonde chased after the cocky red-eyed male but too late. Prussia had lost his balance when his skate got stuck in the ice, having stepped wrong, and crashed to the cold ice on his straight knee, right arm, which was crushed beneath his stomach, and his forehead with a loud "thwack", sliding a few more feet before comingto a halt.

"Prussia!" It sounded very painful, even for the Prussian. The ice scraped off as Canada stopped beside his friend fallen-on-ice. The ice beneath Prussia's turned away face was becoming burgandy, making the blonde's heart race in panic and his eyes well up. He wasn't moving."Gilbert...!" He grabbed onto Prussia's shoulder and flipped him over. He was shocked by what he saw. The self-proclaimed and known awesome albino had tears in his eyes and a frown on his face. His nose was red and his forehead had a large gash from where it collided the ice, rough enough to split open."...Gilbert...?"

"It's not awesome to cry..." He hissed and rubbed at his eyes furiously."I'm too awsome to get hurt...!" He was very upset. It wasn't the fall that hurt him most, it was humiliating himself in front of Canada. Especially with how he felt, which wouldn't be awesome for him to reveal and humiliate himself further if the Canadian didn't reciopricate. Canada was so nice even though he was rarely heard, he had a lot of patience for people. He peeked over his arm at the blonde beside him and his heart jumped.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone if you do cry..." Canada helped him sit up and noticed his hands were almost purple from cold. His right hand especially from being smashed underneath himself in the fall. He quickly removed his gloves and slipped them over Prussia's hands, making the awesome Prussia blush. Maybe Canada did like him? He should. He was the awesome Prussia!"Right now I think we should go to the house so I can take care of your head... The face does bleed the most..." Canada helped him up off the ice and back into the house as he continued his tough-talk and his protesting. This time forgetting a pair of boots.

...

thank you for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated if you will review...? OwO


	2. Chapter 2

yay! it's not a oneshot after all! I was gonna do that but it seemed a bit weird to hack it off there after I got a good idea once it was up... sorry if it's not to your liking but then again that's what reviewing is for! to critique and request better writing or chapters and such... so i hope you like it OwO Disclaimer-always added- i own nothing but the story idea. not the characters or the character ideas... just the fic plot... that i is happy to own n,n because I like to own stuff... jk lol!

...

"Are you sure about this...?" Canada's forehead creased in worry."You could get hurt again..."

"Who?" Kumajirou looked up at his owner from the ground. The albino scowled at the bear.

"The awesome Prussia! Do not forget it!" Prussia grinned and nodded at the blonde beside him."And I wanna do this one more time..." Prussia had gone back to Canada's house the week after the incident. First, to reclaim his forgotten boots, and secondly, to fight the ice. His head was still injured, but healing. If he took another spill like last time... Canada shuddered at what might happen this time.

"You might wanna hold my hand..." Prussia shook his head, declining politely. Strange for him, but he didn't want to hurt the Canadian's feelings after he helped the previous time. Stupid ice. He tightened the laces on his skates and tottered to the side of the pond, looked back to wink at his friend and stepped out onto the ice. He didn't fall. He was pleased with himself and hoped that the blonde was too. When he glanced over to said blonde, his face was bright and cheerful.

And what wasn't there to be cheerful about? Awesome Prussia was awesomely still perpendicular to the ice. The smile still made his chest all warm.

"Ta-dah! I have gotten better! And I am awesome!" Truth be told, he found a skating rink near West's place and had managed to learn, with the instruction's Canada had given, to walk out without falling. He just wanted to go back to skate with him and show off. Showing how he imrpoved. Canada had been surprised to see how well Prussia was doing. He was still standing, around the perimiter but still skating. His heat rushed up into his cheeks when he suddenly began to imagine the red-eyed male in a figure-skating competition.

In a navey blue leotard with a crown symbol on the back or something like that. He shook his head of those thoughts and stepped out to join him. He missed holding his hand though, one of the nice things about the week before. But he was grinning and laughing that he hadn't fallen. The blonde still had a knot of worry in his stomach, but that would be put aside until something did happen. Prussia smiled at Canada.

"So what do you think of my awesomeness...?" He placed his fists on his hips like one of Americas superhero poses.

"Very... awesome..." He grinned back and he could have swore there was a blush on the Prussian's cheeks. Probably just the cold air. Kumajirou had fallen asleep after pawing at his owner's skate for a while. He luckily didn't tear the laces. The awesome albino suddenly skated up to his side and poked him in the shoulder.

"You are 'it'!" He strode away and laughed. Canada pouted and chased after him.

"That wasn't fair...!" They zigg-zagged across the ice, each tripping once or twice, but fortunately no accidents. Canada had "finally" caught up to him, having allowed the albino's ego to stay inflated long enough, and tagged him back.

"You're 'it'...!" He giggled and dashed away.

"I cannot be 'it'! I am too... awsome!" Prussia stared after him as he paused."There should be a rule about that...!" The Canadian smiled at him from the distance.

"If you can't be 'it'... then how did this game start, eh...?" Prussia tapped his chin in thought. His face pulled into a devilish grin which caused the blonde in the distance to feel slightly worried for a different reason.

"You know what Canadia...? You're right...!" The red-eyed male sped after him and the entire chase began all over again in reverse, except there was only so many ways the Canadian could go. Without a Zamboni it got more difficult to run. Skate. He was also losing his air to exhaustion but Prussia was determined to tag him. He slowed and decided to give up just for a ten minute rest. He was used to skating to exhaustion during hockey but this was tiring. He held up his hands.

"Okay...! I give...! Just a few mi-"

"Gotcha!" Prussia laughed. He didn't even wait to hear the surrender, just lunge at the blonde and tackle him into the snow pile by the edge of the frozen water. It was still powdery so the impact caused the fluff to go everywhere, waking the small polar bear, now covered in a thin layer of snow. Canada's eyes widened in shock to realize he had been taken down. It didn't register in his mind until he saw red eyes staring down at him wildly. His face flushed half out of shock.

"Wh-what the heck, eh...! I was gonna s-surrender...!" The one above turned away slightly, cheeks turning darker pink than what they had been.

"W-well... I was gonna _make_ you surrender to my awesomeness, one way or the other..." He mumbled and helped the Canadian to stand. Prussia didn't want to let go of his hand once they got up, so Canada was trying to think of something to say to continue about being tackled. His thoughts were cut short when something warm pressed against his cheek. He blinked and realized that Prussia had kissed him."...But I decided to thank you for teaching me how to skate..." Canada's face burned and he tried to reply, but in the end just stuttered a lot."Thanks Canadia... youre pretty awesome... not as awesome as me, but awesome." He nodded.

"Who...?" Prussia turned to look down at the bear again.

"He is Canada! Learn your master's name...!" Kumajirou turned around and padded toward the house, leaving the Prussian calling out challenges. He soon found that useless and turned to the blonde as they went back to the ice."How can you stand that fluffy thing...?" He shrugged. Canada had chosen to stop trying to say anything, simply because he couldn't get it out without stuttering. Prussia continued holding the blonde's hand, watching him blush every time he tightened his grip, ever so slightly, the rest of the afternoon.

i hope you liked this little two-shot! sorry if it's shorter but I don't really have much time to spare...(i know, not a good excuse *w*) Please review and tell me if i did good? OwO


End file.
